villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Order of Blue Flame
The Order of Blue Flame, sometimes referred to as the Order of Blue Fire, is a religious order in Dungeons & Dragons franchise who are obsessed with the horrid disaster called the Spellplague. In the MMORPG Neverwinter Online, the Order of the Blue Flame served as the Bigger Bad of Spellplague arc and primary antagonist of The Chasm arc. Overview The Order of Blue Flame was an religious organization whose members often sought out plaguelands in what were referred to as Scar Pilgrimages. The Order also operated many hospices whose mission was to aid those infected by the Spellplague. Because of the Order's good works, they were usually welcomed within cities. However, the Order of Blue Flame's public face and its true motives were very different. The Order's true belief was that the Spellplague was a holy event and members believed plaguelands should be expanded. The Order's most active chapter was located in Ormpetarr and was lead by the elven wizard Vraith until her death. While some members of the Order were interested in studying the effects of the Spellplague, others such as Vraith were actually interested in expanding the area of plaguelands. Festivals The Order sponsored the annual Festival of Blue Fire in Ormpetarr. Thousands of pilgrims journeyed to Ormpetarr during the festival in the hope of receiving a spellscar. Unfortunately, most died a horrible death. In Neverwinter Online Spellplague arc Dorothea Linkletter, wife of Neverwintan soldier Josef Linkletter, was spellscarred and prone to transforming into a monster when emotionally distraught. Despite the Protector's Law demanding all spellscarred citizens to be sent to Helm's Hold, her husband had been hiding her at home. A wizard named Rhazzad providing medicine to keep her sane and under control, but her condition was worsening. To keep her out of Helm's Hold, Rhazzad asked the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge to escort Dorothea through the sewers to his tower for more direct treatment. Sergeant Knox of the Neverwinter Guard understood Josef's actions, but was suspicious of Rhazzad and his motives. He sent the heroes to investigate another wizard who had been working with Rhazzad - Tualo the Bright - but upon reaching Tualo's home, the heroes encountered foulspawn emerging from his house and attacking people. Inside, Tualo's apprentice told them that a ritual scroll given to his master by Rhazzad had opened a portal to the Far Realm. After closing the portal, the heroes hurried outside to inform Sergeant Knox of Rhazzad's true allegiances, but it was too late: Rhazzad had sacrificed all of the spellscarred people that he had kept out of Helm's Hold to fuel a deadly magical explosion, setting parts of the city ablaze with plaguefire. A full assault was ordered on Rhazzad's tower before he could complete whatever plans he had for the Spellplague energy. Against orders, Josef Linkletter rushed ahead of the main force and was transformed into a massive foulspawn by Rhazzad, who intended to use him as a testbed for his own transformation. Josef was subdued by the heroes and managed to regain his sanity alongside his plaguechanged wife, while the heroes confronted Rhazzad. They learned that Rhazzad was communicating with unnamed "masters" within the Chasm, who promised to grant him unlimited knowledge and power in exchange for his help. Though Rhazzad successfully completed his own transformation into a plaguechanged monstrosity, he was slain before he could fully achieve his goals. Chasm arc When Mount Hotenow erupted, the resulting cataclysm tore a rift in southeastern Neverwinter. From this rift erupted massive gouts of Spellplague, followed by armies of plaguechanged creatures. The Chasm eventually came to be guarded by Scar Company, made up of those spellscarred citizens of Neverwinter who chose to a life of service instead of the Helm's Hold Sanitarium. The Order of Blue Flame took a particular interest in the Chasm, claiming large swaths of it in the name of their mysterious new master, whom Rohini the Prophet had once found out when she spied into the Order of Blue Flame. Alarmed by this, Scar Company - whose ranks now included Josef and Dorothea Linkletter - called upon the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge to descend into the depths of the Chasm, fighting plaguechanged creatures and blue fire cultists alike. As the heroes descended, they discovered that the Spellplague had weakened the barriers between the Material Plane and the Far Realm, allowing aberrations to seep through. Though they destroyed the seemly source of the corruption, it was soon certain that this was just a false source. When the advanturers finally reached the bottom, they discovered that the true identity of the Chasm's master - the same master that had earlier aided Rhazaad in unleashing the Spellplague on Neverwinter - was a powerful aboleth overseer named A'Drx'l. After a mighty battle, the monstrosity was slain. Category:D&D Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Book Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Tabletop Games Villains